1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices that have one or more blocking layers, and to methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device, such as a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), various methods of reducing the size of a lower interconnection and ensuring current driving capability have been studied.